User talk:KATANAGOD
Archived hooray 02:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Untitled tell me dude, are you still in the CoD wiki?? (Vallidan750 (talk) 02:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) :I am! why d'you ask? 02:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Please, what's wrong with fact, that in Half Life you can stick Ichthyosaur in dam above yourself? Do I have to send you screenshot to confirm you that it can be killed? Chee´woh (talk) 07:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd really appreciate it if you did, thank you for being co-operative :) 07:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Userbox I have created a userbox from rollbacks (I've also added a category for rollbacks, check my page). I have created several templates in order to create userbox's. If you want a userbox for admins then tell me, I'll happily do it it :)[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 23:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admins userbox I've created one for admins: Code: :we already have one here. that looks pretty nice though. ''10:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Why don't you put an userbox then? It's a great way to recognize you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 10:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are you still online, I want to talk to you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am. --KλT 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Where can I contact you then? You're not available on HL wiki chat and on community central chat. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll get on. ''08:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can you respond then? You sent me "hi" and then didn't respond. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 08:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Portal Screenshots Do we actually have screenshots of each test chamber in Portal 2 (or even Portal). I was looking but couldn't find many, so I'm wondering whether it might be worth uploading some myself. Its just that I don't want to upload more useless files if they already exist. Thankyou -- Adapool (talk) 12:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I have those pictures of ichthyosuar, proving it can be killed. Signed Chee´woh, 5th August, 20:13 (SELČ) :I knew you could kill it. I'm actually slightly confused, what exactly are you trying to prove 9.9? ''21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I think the point that he/she is trying to make is that you can kill the ichthyosuar outside of water using the crowbar. -- Adapool (talk) 11:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Right, you undo the edit ("but it can't die once it's out of the water" or such) so this is proof about killing outside water is possible --Chee´woh (talk) 15:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::How the hell did it get there...? --KλT 19:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blog deletion? I saw you deleted the blog.. I thought all decisions should always go through a consensus. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :How is a normal user supposed to vote on a ''blog post? 23:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol, true. At least you could warn me, It took me time to write this blog you know. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 06:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :admins can view deleted page logs. --KλT 08:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page_or_Message_wall. [[User:Unnamed Airbender |Unnamed Airbender]] 09:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: See here, then click the date in the Page History section, there it will show what the page contained. -- Adapool (talk) 11:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you come up to the chat? I have a few ideas in mind. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see you on chat but you don't reply. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Being rude & impatient when I'm busy isn't very nice. If I don't respond within a minute that means I'm doing something, Not because " You're Not being supportive". I'm starting to regret giving you admin rights this early since you don't seem very knowledgeable in what the tools are. ''20:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry then. I'm just kind of a person that want to talk fast, It's just takes you more than 5 minutes to answer a single question and that bugs me a little. :::Also, what tools are you talking about? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 20:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm talking about admin rights. It may have been a little too soon for you to get them, I mean, I'm not saying you are a bad admin, I'm saying it seems you don't know everything about the tools that you have. either way, Apology accepted. ''21:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is my first time being admin on a wiki, It will take me some time to "master" it. Can you go to the chat for a second, please. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Meat puppet? what is that? And also, I'm from the Vatar Wiki, an admin told me to vote for the message walls. I'm sorry to disrupt anything here, I wasn't aware that it would cause any trouble....but I am a rollback user on Avatar wiki and I will keep that my only wiki, just helping out a friend.(: 00:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its not your fault at all. Nothing to worry about, Just make sure you only vote on things that ''you want to vote on. 00:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do in the future. Thanks for understanding.(: I would never sockpuppet.... 00:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Meat puppets are different than sockpuppets, so no worries! 00:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::So what is a meat puppet? 01:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::See here 01:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::/Oh, ok, thx. Again, sorry, being a rollback on Avatar wiki I should have understood. But anyway, I won't be returning here, as I have no need to lol. BTW, if you ever join avatar wiki, I will be the first person you come to, right?:P 00:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll be sure to say hello! 00:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog Callofduty4 has like 10 edits, he is considered "meatpuppet" to me. Also, I have set a new rule that says that only members with more than 50 edits are eligble to vote so I delete both of the votes. (Callofduty4 and Iceland).[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :10 edits vs 0 edits. kthx. --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::ps, you don't just "set rules". --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::5 edits now. I have set to 50 edits, it's fair both sides, I can't bring members here and you. 10 edits are just un-fair. If it's gonna be like that then I'll just close the discussion and you will win. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 09:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm amazed on how stubborn you're being. I may as well remove your admin rights, because your behaviour is just annoyingly childish. Cod4 has shown an interest in editing, the same cant be said with ice. you cant just say "Oh yes, this is a new rule and we're going to have it this way" - that's just not how things are run here. ''09:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright. The discussion will not be ended after 5 votes (It can be 5 vs 4 which would be clearly un-fair), we will choose the majority. Sounds fair? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::How about you close it after a week...? ''09:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm really sorry for my behavior today, If you the real reason of why that happened is because I'm leaving the Avatar wiki for good. Members do not respect other persons work and dedication but prefer members with 500 edits instead of members with 2000+. It's a huge step for me to leave a site that I dedicated my whole time into it. I hope you understand. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ic. Well sorry to hear that. --KλT 09:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I have finally managed to fix the big spaces issue, Hooray! [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 10:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :nice work :) ''10:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Stub template I have reworded the stub template. It is now better understandable than just "This article is a stub". [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 14:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Go right ahead! :) ''15:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, I was wondering how exactly you manage content for the module itself? I haven't really fiddled with it on the CoD Wiki --KλT 15:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::@Katana, are you seriously going to enable the feature without a consensus? because I think it is just unneeded feature and would just make the wiki look hideous. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 17:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unneeded...? Its helpful to show video content, something this wiki needs more of. But, true, we should have a vote, considering you view an OK feature as "Hideous". ''10:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Hideous" is a little too much. I'm not saying it's a bad feature but as unneeded. Though if we can make someone in-charge in putting content, I have no problem with enabling it. We can make a thread where we will be asking the community on which content they'd prefer. :::::Btw, get on chat, I have a few ideas. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 11:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Obviously we wouldn't have shotgun montages in it. Or commentaries. Just trailers/content that's relevant to the article. I'd be happy to manage all the content that goes into the module itself. ''11:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :* Currently all the content comes pre-loaded, however, you guys should be able to manage it/delete it. However, it's more of "Related Videos on the Wiki" more so than Related to the Article. We are working on making that more clear/fixing the text in the module. Anyway, we are glad that you are at least giving it a try. If it doesn't work, it can always be removed later on. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::* I believe that right now that is the only fixed position that it can be placed in without CSS. I will pass on your suggestions of wanting it to be moved elsewhere as I've had this same request from a few wikis now. You can add the Freeman's Mind videos by clicking on the Add a Video button. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Headline text do you watch my little pony?!? rainbow dash IS THE FUVCKING BWEST Please I have created a notice, which comes with "Archived Threads" category. It looks nicer and better than your notice. Can you please no change it? If you wish to change the category name than tell me. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I made a new template for archiving, as well as a general Archive category. ''10:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you build into the template a feature that would have the ability to state a reason there? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 11:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah. People can read over the forum to see how it panned out. On that note, stop removing content from the forums. there's no point in archiving anything if there's a blank introduction with no actual reasoning on the forum. ''11:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Help? How do you edit the navigation bar? There is a button in the admincp but whenever I try to edit, it doesn't gives me the edit button. I have some cool ideas to edit but it doesn't allow me. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :How about you let me know what these "cool ideas" are before you add them. ''12:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Go check the games tab! I've added all the expansions under every game. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 12:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey I have added some new things. The only request I'm asking is PLEASE do not remove the "Rollback users" category from Damac, it adds a rollback label next to his username on his page. I would want you to remove the "About" category from community tab, I've added an "About us" category on the first tab. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 15:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :k, I removed a few things, we don't need a rollback tag, (there's only like 1 rollbacker..) that being said I'm not against it being used in the future, Its just unneeded right now. I also removed the inactive stuff and the Ajax thingy you put in because we actually already have the Ajax RC, and the inactive tags are unneeded too. Please contact before you drastically change MediaWiki pages. ''16:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Then at least start requiring more rollbacks? He's is in-active. I understand this wiki is connected well to the COD wiki and every admin here (apart from Adapool) are high positioned on COD wiki so that's I guess the reason they're admins/rollback here. You're admin there so I understand, you don't want to demote him (after month of in-activity). This wiki needs a very serious revamp, we can't always be connected to COD wiki and do almost everything they do there here. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 18:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Quite hypocritical coming from you, And no, I will not remove anyones rights if they go in-active for a short period. ''18:34, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, Madness is the only person on here besides me who edits on the CoD Wiki and is an admin on here. Shorty is from another wiki. Please don't make baseless accusations also. its quite rude. 18:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Start requiring rollbacks? I see a few members that deserve them. If you want me to handle those kind of things (add some rollbacks), make me bureaucrat (which I doubt). Members which will be rollbackers, will motivate them and maybe this wiki will become more active. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we don't need anymore b'crats. and the rollback right will be given out when someone actually ''needs it. Please stop obsessing over this ;_; 21:53, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I have a huge exam on 28th, so these days I'm studying like a big fuck. I may not be online as much as I did but you'll still see me around. Just heads up ^^ [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know, Good luck on your exam!! ''22:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) D'oh! Hi! Thanks for the welcome! I would add something about Half-Life or Portal, but I just got nothin' new. Forgive my slight accent, I spent most of my time in Texas. Expect to here "ain't" a lot. Zeh cake iz a lie. ;) Yup. Hey waitaminnit... Am I the only one who noticed Wheatley's bomb-shield ring in Portal 2's final boss wasn't attached to him... or anything... AT ALL?? It was just floating! Eh, that's probably not even good info to post on Wheatley's page. :/ Sorry Should Be Back Soon Sorry I haven't been on much recently, I am currently at a really busy part of my school year especially with a test in a few days, my Adobe Flash game assignment due at the end of the week and final year exams in the coming months, then its all over and I will be finished high school (YAY!)... And onto university. Plus my hard drive broke on my home computer so I had to buy a new one yesterday and I have lost everything on it, luckily my school work is backed up on the schools network. Should be more active soon. -- Adapool (talk) 08:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Back! So after a big period of time, I'm finally back! Any news? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 15:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) sup nub lol 5 edeets were r my bcratz kat.-Diegox223yay I'm totally spamming you with codez01:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :18~ editz i shud tally go 4 vstf yo.- 21:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply to you after offer me to approve to admin I appreciate your approve me to Admin, but I rather to be normal editor for the time being because It will be too much work for me to do. In other word, I am still a student only in time, I will ask for your request. Now it is not the time. Thank you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 07:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kat Do you remember me? I have moved over here for the time being. OK! sorry for my problem Sorry for my poor English who i twitted in this wiki.just because that my main langue is not English. Now i will leave this wiki and i will stop editing in this wiki. thanks that i can join this and edit this wiki formerly. but Still you can send an message to me.(Yong Feng(Talk) ''October 14， 2012